Naruto: Rise of the High Level Shinobi
by sasukevsitachishippuden
Summary: Naruto: Rise of the High Level Shinobi is about a young boy named Zika Hyuuga who has the juubi  10 tails  sealed inside of him. He will go through dangerous missions meeting many strong friends and foes.
1. Characters

**Naruto**

**Rise of the**

**High Level Shinobi!**

**Characters**

**Zika Hyuuga: **Zika Hyuuga is in the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan. He is the heir to the second most powerful clan in the ninja world, yet he has yet to unlock the powers of the Byakugan. He has also failed the academy 3 times. Though he seems like an idiotic rich kid, there is more to this ninja than what is apparent. 13 years ago the 6th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki and the leader of the Akatsuki, Sasuke Uchiha teamed up to defeat the juubi which was a monster strong enough to destroy the planet. In there fight they decided to seal the beast splitting its chakra back in to nine tailed beast and sealing those into children with lots of potential and sealed the body inside of the young Zika Hyuuga.

Age: 13

Family: Neji

Rank: Rookie Genin

Nature: ?

Village: Leaf

Description: Very spiky tall Black hair with a blue tint and a bang at both sides of his head | Bright Green eyes | Black shirt, a black jacket designed with flames, black pants | Black sandals | Red Leaf Headband around neck

**Keiji Uchiha: **Kaydo Uchiha is the heir to the most powerful clan in the ninja world, the Uchiha clan. Though they are powerful they are not wealthy because of there lack of members. His ultimate goal is to defeat his older brother, Takehiko Uchiha. He is at the top of his class allowing him to graduate as an Elite Genin.

Age: 13

Family: Sakura, Takehiko

Rank: Elite Genin

Nature: Lightning/Fire

Village: Leaf

Description: Snow White hair | Gray eyes | Black shirt, a white jacket, white pants | white sandals | Blue Leaf Headband around neck

**Hisashi Ketou: **Hisashi is an academy instructor at the Uzumaki Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village. He really cares about both Zika and Keiji because he believes that they have potential greater than any other ninja alive. Though his intentions are to make Zika really try, he makes Zika feel like he is being treated unfairly.

Age: 19

Family: ?

Rank: LV. 3 Chuunin

Nature: Water

Village: Leaf

Description: Long Navy Blue hair | Light Blue eyes | Leaf Shinobi Outfit | Blue Leaf Headband on forehead

**Konohamaru Sarutobi:** Konohamaru is the grandson of the 3rd Hokage and was very close to the 6th. He is now the 7th Hokage. He was the first person to accept Zika because he knows what it's like to feel like a nobody. He doesn't care that he is a jinchuuriki because one of his closest friend was a jinchuuriki.

Age: 25

Family: King, Kurenai

Rank: Hokage

Nature: Wind

Village: Leaf

Description: Tall Black hair | Black eyes | Hokage Outfit

Apply: If you would like to create your own character to be in the story, I am looking for a girl to be on Zika's team. Below is the format. Please put your application in the review section. Make your own bio.

Age: (13 or 12)

Family: Can not be related in anyway to Zika or Keiji

Rank: Genin

Nature: (Water, Earth, or Wind)

Village: Leaf

Description: (What ever you want)


	2. Enter: Zika Hyuuga

Ch.1

Enter: Zika Hyuuga

It was late at night. It had been along time since the pact I made with Sasuke. "I am the leader of this once hateful organization. The Akatsuki will become a new. This may be our last confrontation. Don't lose to anyone but me, Naruto" he said on that cold night. He was wrong though. We were standing up to that demon together. Then I thought how will we defeat it? I turned to Sasuke and with one glance into his Sharingan I new the plan. Then I used that jutsu. I gave up my life. I'd saved the village many times before, but this time was different. I knew someone else would have to take my place.

13 years later …

"Damn it, are you seriously doing this again?" I screamed "I've been here longer than any of these losers!" I couldn't believe that Hisashi Sensei was going to graduate every single student except me! "These so-called losers all passed the written, oral, and skill exams while you miserably failed each test, AGAIN!" he yelled back at me. I stormed out of the room and ran home.

I was sitting in my bedroom crying. I tried to make myself look tough, but it never worked. They saw through my little game. Every year for the last 3 years I did the same thing. I'd come in my room and cry because I had to go back to that lonely hell while every one else was living my dream. Why did everyone hate me? Even my one family hardly spoke to me. They all hated me different reasons. Some people hated me because I was rich. My family shunned me for being a disgrace to the Hyuuga name. Some people hated me just because I was me. I didn't understand it all. Then I stopped crying. I was ready to stop crying and do something about it. I stood up walked outside and announced a promise to the village. They probably weren't listening, but I didn't care. "Village Hidden in the Leaves I swear on my life to make something of myself. I'm no longer a tool to this hateful world. I am Zika Hyuuga and I will be a Hero. Then you'll all feel sorry for treating me like shit. I'll be Hokage!"


	3. The Shinobi with a Heart of Fire

Ch.2

The Shinobi with the Heart of Fire

It was late at night. I'd say it was maybe a little after 1:00 AM. I was tired, but I didn't plan to stop training any time soon. That's when I saw it. A demon wind shuriken flying straight at me. I wasn't sure where it came from, so I did the smartest thing. "Who the hell's out there? You better come out before I kick your ass half way across the planet!" I yelled.

Evidently it worked because seconds later Keiji Uchiha came out from behind a tree. "So it seems all this training has already sharpened your reflexes. I doubt you'll be able to dodge my next attack though." He said with a smug look on his face. I wondered what he was doing here and why he was attacking me. "What do you want, Uchiha?" I asked. He dove forward without an answer. I instinctively pulled out a kunai which clashed with his sword. "The Sharin Blade, a mighty weapon for the mighty Prince of the Uchiha. Wouldn't you agree, Hyuuga?" he yelled maniacally. I was pissed at the sight of that hot shot know it all bitch. I didn't care if he was supposed to be the top of our class. I was ready to kick his ass. "Wipe that smile of your face, Uchiha. I'm about to show you what this training accomplished. Horse, tiger, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger! Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!" I yelled right before releasing a giant ball of fire from my mouth. Keiji quickly leaped over me and struck from behind. He had me caught me defenseless.

Just as I thought my life was over I felt someone push me. I turned to see Hisashi Sensei behind me holding Keiji's arm. What was he doing here at this time of night, and a more important question, why'd he save me? "What're you doing here?" Keiji asked. "I couldn't sleep, so I was up watching TV when I heard Zika screaming. When I got here I saw you two fighting, but I decided not to intervene. Then I saw Keiji atta …" Hisashi Sensei answered until he was cut off by my question "Why'd you save me?" He quickly answered, "When one shinobi sees an ally Shinobi about to die and doesn't intervene he is considered scum." "I'm not a shinobi." I rudely said "You are now," he said with a kind smile as he pulled out a red headband. I jumped up in happiness. "Yay! I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja!" Then I passed out.

When I woke up I was in my bed, but I was still wearing my clothes. I looked at my clock and it was 3:28 PM. It was a little later than I usually woke up over the summer, but it was no big deal. Then I looked at the headband on my dresser. I wasn't getting a summer break this year. I had to get to Ninja registrations, and they started in 2 minutes! I rushed to get ready, but by the time I left home it was already after 3:30.

As if it wasn't bad enough that I was late, Kin came out of nowhere trying to challenge me to a fight. Kin was my younger brother who hated the fact that I was going to be leader of the clan and not him. "I'm about to kill you, right here and now. That way they'll have to make me leader of the clan. Get ready!" he exclaimed. Every time we fought we were even in strength. I could have walked away, but this time was going to be different. This time I was going to win! I pulled out my kunai. Before he was able to pull his out, mine was flying at him. He jumped to the right as I made hand signs for my attack. I used my fireball jutsu and before he was able to think about what to do he was on the ground with a burnt arm. It was amazing. The power I achieved through that training. I knew it was wrong what I did, but that wasn't the right time to mourn over a bad deed. I had to get to the academy.

When I got there they were calling my name. Just before they tried to skip me I stepped inside to take my picture. After that I went to see the Hokage. "Yo Moegi, Where the hell's Boss Konohamaru?" I asked. "He's obviously not here" she said in an agitated tone. Then the Hokage opened the door. "ZIIKAA!" Konohamaru yelled at the sight of me sitting in his chair. "What up, Boss?" I replied in a smart alick tone. He didn't seem amused. He stepped forward and grabbed me by the shirt and started blabbing about how a mere Genin doesn't have the right to sit at the Hokage's desk. After that I just started nodding off, which seemed to piss him off even more. After he was done I challenged him saying, "Yo Boss, as the strongest ninja in the village I'm challenging you for your position," He smirked and dashed towards me. I then took the chance to use my most powerful jutsu,"Rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, tiger! Fire Style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" He dove out of the way with me behind him. He was finished. POOF!


	4. The Eye of Time

**Ch.3**

**The Eye of Time**

It was around 8:00 AM. I had to get down to the academy. I had scheduled a sparring match against three underclassmen and I didn't want to make a bad first impression. Then I remembered what had happened the previous night. I was approaching Zika from behind when I saw something. His chakra felt so cold and evil. I was terrified. The chakra pulled me closer. Then Hisashi Sensei came. Zika was too foolish to realize his own power. Hisashi wasn't saving him. He was saving me.

I used the power of my jikokugan to slow time down. I made it to the academy just in time for my match. Before we began they politely stated their names. "Yuri Kyou" the first said. "Rai Emiko" the second said. Then the last looked at me with those eyes. "Kego Tatsuo" he said with a smirk. He noticed that I was staring at his eyes. How did this boy posses the rinnegan? I was exited to take hi on in battle. "Uchiha Keiji" I said in a polite tone. With no warning the polite children turned into amazingly skilled warriors. Kyou dashed at me. He created three shadow clones which surrounded me. I tried to jump over them, but Tatsuo break my defense with a kick. I blocked his kick just for their final member, the kunoichi in-training Emiko, to get behind me with a kunai. Before I had the chance to move, Tatsuo used his gravitational technique to push me towards the kunai. I then activated my jikokugan. By slowing down time, I was able to created two shadow clones. One was to hold down Kyou, while the other was to cover Tatsuo's eyes. With that, I had the opportunity to counter Emiko's attack and get behind her just before my chakra was to low to maintain the jikokugan.

After my battle, I had a couple hours to relax, so I decided to go for a walk. I stopped by the ramen shop had a bowl of ramen. Then I stopped by the weapons shop. After I had all kinds of new weapons I left the store. That's when I saw him. The legendary Sai, leader of the foundation, and more importantly he was Takehiko's best friend.


End file.
